


The beginning of love.

by ohmerthurcharm



Series: The Pendragon Cycle. [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Erections, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm
Summary: Arthur helps Merlin through his feelings.





	The beginning of love.

“Merlin, you don’t need to keep apologizing…” Arthur sighed and turned to the man who was standing behind him, looking at the floor, playing with the ends of his jacket. 

“I’m confusing you, aren’t I?” Merlin mumbled sadly.

“Merlin…I liked the kiss…maybe…maybe you’re figuring it out for yourself…” Arthur confessed, he knows he has been thinking about this too much but he knows that what Merlin did was done by his instincts. 

“I don’t want to hurt you in any way…” Merlin said, finally meeting his eyes. 

“Merlin…I know our friendship sometimes goes beyond into a lovers territory and I’m sorry for allowing it to get so blurred but know that it’s ok to figure this out in your own way.” Arthur smiled and Merlin frowns and shakes his head. 

“When I kissed you last night…it felt right to me…natural. I wanted to do it again…” Merlin confessed. 

“Do you still want to do it?” Arthur asked curiously. “Like…now?”

Merlin looked up, surprised as he felt the need was indeed still there. 

“Yes…” He breathed out, hesitant. 

“Then I’ll kiss you this time…and let’s see where that goes.” Arthur says gently before walking over to him and holds his shoulders gently. “Can I?”

Merlin stared at him, his mouth half open and nodded. 

“Close your mouth first.” Arthur giggled. “No tongue now…”

Merlin nodded and closed his mouth and Arthur leaned in, kissing him softly. 

Merlin moaned softly and kissed back, enjoying the feeling, his frown eventually melted away and his hands gripped Arthur’s shirt gently. 

Arthur kissed him gently, blushing at the sounds they made before breaking the kiss. 

Merlin panted softly, blushing and his eyes widened before looking down and pulled his shirt further down and shuffled towards the door. “I need a second!” He said before going into his room. 

“Oh my gods he has a stiffy…” Arthur said before blushing to himself and covered his mouth and giggled. 

“I gave Merlin a hard on.” He giggled more. 

Merlin pressed his hand against the tiled walls, his trousers were down to his ankles and he moved his hand faster, panting as his hips moved instinctively. 

“Ahh…” He moaned softly, his eyes closed before groaning and moved his hand faster, frowning before biting his lip, letting out a muffled cry and his cum shot into the toilet and he sluggishly flushed it before sighing and sat on the floor, having pulled his pants and trousers back up and cleaned his chest.

Arthur knocked on his door and Merlin flinched and looked at the door. “I’m busy!” He called. 

“Merlin, we need to talk…you can’t hide it forever…” Arthur called and Merlin sighed. “But…Arthur…” He whined and put the wet rag down, his chest clean.

“Please can I come in?” Arthur asked. 

“It’s embarrassing.” Merlin sighed.

“No, it’s not. You got a sexual reaction, it could mean you’re in love with me or at least attracted to me.”

“Yes! Alright!? Your fucking gorgeous ok?! Fuck your mouth, Arthur. It was….it was so good. I wanted to do it again…” Merlin felt himself say.

Arthur opened the door slowly. 

“I don’t…I don’t want to ruin our friendship.” Merlin said, looking down.

“Merlin…I love you and I cherish you…if you feel the same then…we will be best friends and lovers…you won’t loose any of what we already have, you will just gain a lot more…” Arthur said and knelt beside him. “Merlin, I love you…”

Merlin looked up and nodded slowly. “I know.”

“Do you love me?” Arthur asked. 

“I think I’m beginning to…” Merlin said and looked at him, tearful.

“Oh, Merlin…” Arthur said and gathered the man in his arms and Merlin hugged him tightly. 

“It’s strange…I’m starting to see you in a new light…I want to do things to you I would normally never dream of….I want to touch you and…please you.” Merlin said softly, sniffing. 

“That’s what I felt like when I was beginning to get attracted to you…” Arthur smiled. “You have no idea how much I’ve wanted you, Merlin.” Arthur said lovingly, smiling. “Then I slowly fell in love with you.”

Merlin wiped his tears away and parted the hug before looking at Arthur.

“Can we really do this? Become lovers?” Merlin asked.

“We can take things slow at first…” Arthur smiled. 

Merlin nodded and held onto Arthur’s hands. 

“Can I kiss you again…uh….with tongue this time?” Merlin asked and Arthur grinned and laughed. “You are so adorable, Merlin.”

Merlin blushed deeply. “Well?”

“Alright. With tongue this time.” Arthur grinned, giggling and Merlin scoffed, smiling happily and kissed him deeply. 

A doorbell interrupted them. 

“Oh, that’ll be the lawyer.” Arthur said and looked at Merlin. “Ready?”

“Can I shower first?” Merlin asked before he grinned widely and Arthur smiled lovingly and stroked Merlin’s cheek. “Of course…my beautiful Merlin.”


End file.
